Achievement HUNT
Achievement HUNT was an Achievement Hunter series that premiered and debuted on October 30, 2013 starring various AH members. The series is the successor to Achievement HORSE and Trials Achievement PIG, however, it was cancelled and officially ended on May 10, 2016 New episodes were uploaded to the Rooster Teeth website for FIRST Members and are then released a day later to the public. Rules *Original (Episodes 1-77) **First person to accumulate 4 victories wins. **The scoring is similar to HORSE and PIG, but instead will spell out HUNT. **Unlike its predecessors, the players are not limited to just one game. Instead, they can choose to play different games and set the victory condition for the round, allowing for more variety in the challenges. *Current (Episodes 78+) **First person to earn a specific achievement. Episode listing }} Statistics Trivia *In Episode 7, Michael and Ryan faced off again because no one else wanted to, and they used all the same games except for the last one, Find the Invisible Cow. *There have been several episodes to feature non console or PC games. *There have been several themed episodes based around certain games or even mini games within a game. *Episodes originally started out as playing rounds of multiple games but have switched over to playing one game in order to simplify the matches. Episode 66 however switched back to the original format. *Episode 21 mirrors Episode 20 with the first two games being in Halo: Reach, then a racing game, and lastly multiple rounds in Dead Rising 2. Dead Rising 2 multiplayer requires there to be 4 players present so the scores for the game are used in both episodes. *Episodes 25, 27, 30, 32, 34, and 36 are continuations off each other with the score continuing where it left off at. *Episodes 40, 42, 44, 46, 48, and 50 are continuations off each other with the score continuing where it left off at. *Episodes 71, 73, 75, 77, and 81 are continuations off each other with the score continuing where it left off at. *The HUNT matches against Jack vs. Gavin are the longest games of HUNT with taking one episode for each round, taking a total of 6 episodes to complete. *The HUNT matches against Jack vs. Gavin are the only games of HUNT to span across multiple episodes. *Due to the rules of the game played, Episode 41 did a count to HUNTER instead of HUNT. *Episodes 43, 61, and 98 are the only episodes to feature more than 2 competitors. *Adam Ellis and Kerry Shawcross are the only non-Achievement Hunters who have competed in HUNT. *Episode 52 features the only episode of HUNT where the game played was of a yet to be released game. *Episode 76, despite the match being Michael vs. Ray; Michael, Jack, and Ryan provided commentary for the video. *Starting from Episode 78, episodes of Achievement HUNT now are based around being the first to earn an achievement in a particular game instead of the count to four losses. *Episode 90 is the only episode where the results ended in a tie with both competitors being declared as winner. Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Series Category:Competitions Category:Completed Series